Storage containers of varying sizes and materials have been, and continue to be, utilized in a number of applications. Storage containers generally include a container body for holding the desired contents and a lid for covering the container body and enclosing the contents within an interior of the container. However, efforts have been made to adapt containers to many particular applications.